


Я хочу держать тебя за руку

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сыльги терпеть не могла прикосновения, но Айрин позволяла очень многое.





	Я хочу держать тебя за руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358322) by [deelinquent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent). 



Может, потому что когда это случилось впервые, Айрин выглядела потерянной и нервной в ожидании комментариев хореографа, у Сыльги не хватило духу убрать свою руку.  
Или может потому, что когда это случилось во второй раз в середине зимы, они обе были без перчаток, а у Айрин всегда тёплые руки. Это единственная причина, по которой Сыльги не выразила ни малейшего протеста. Тепло. Не потому что рука Айрин мягкая, а сама она, замотанная в шарф Сыльги, выглядела мило.  
В третий раз после выпуска Be Natural Айрин по-настоящему обняла её, и окрылённая от счастья Сыльги ответила на объятие. После Айрин ослепительно улыбнулась, и Сыльги не была уверена, что воздуха не хватало именно из-за танца.  
Со временем она привыкла, потому что Айрин любила касаться всех подряд и обижалась, когда ей отказывали. А Сыльги никогда не хотелось расстраивать её. Поэтому когда они вместе гуляли, она с нетерпением ждала момента, когда Айрин возьмёт её за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
Она не думала, что сможет когда-либо привыкнуть к трепету собственного сердца, когда Айрин прижималась к ней.  
•  
После того, как они держались за руки и однажды обнялись, Айрин поцеловала её в щеку, и тогда Сыльги просто необходимо было сесть передохнуть. Айрин всегда была инициатором, а Сыльги просто… позволяла всему случаться.  
─ Размазня, ─ поддразнивала её Вэнди.  
─ Жалкая, ─ невозмутимо заявляла Джой.  
Сыльги просила обеих заткнуться и заняться своими делами, но позже за ужином осознала, что всё время пялится на руку Айрин. Это не должно быть сложно. Всего пара шагов. К тому же раньше они уже держались за руки.  
Прежде, чем она собрала всё свое мужество, чтобы подойти к столу, Айрин уже поднялась вытереть что-то с лица Джой, и момент был упущен.  
Она перехватила взгляд и усмешку Вэнди, а затем та беззвучно повторила: “Размазня”, и обед резко превратился в самую интересную в мире вещь.  
•  
Сыльги пыталась, правда.  
Иногда она шла на попятную за мгновение до того, как её пальцы касались мягкой кожи. А еще бывало, что Айрин поправляла ей волосы или одежду, и Сыльги на несколько секунд лишь поднимала руку.  
Большую часть времени мешала Джой. Она была вредной, маленькой проказницей, которая любила наблюдать за страданиями Сыльги. Замечая, что Сыльги приближается к Айрин, она неожиданно вцеплялась в лидера, как паразит, и полностью захватывала её внимание.  
В такие дни Сыльги клялась себе, что однажды добавит в еду Джой целую упаковку васаби.  
А до Айрин все никак не доходило. Потому что Кое-кто На Небесах явно не хотел упрощать Сыльги жизнь.  
•  
И, наконец, ей выпала возможность, когда тренер попросил Айрин задержаться, чтобы обсудить кое-что. Сыльги слонялась за пределами комнаты, в которой происходил разговор, и, кажется, Джой тоже собиралась остаться, просто чтобы помешать, но Вэнди потащила младшую с собой и пожелала ей удачи.  
Старая добрая Вэнди.  
Ради этого вымогательницу пришлось подкупить месячным запасом мороженого.  
Спустя десять минут Айрин наконец-то вышла из комнаты и была немало удивлена ожидающей её Сыльги.  
─ Не думала, что ты всё ещё тут. ─ Она улыбнулась и слегка нахмурилась.  
─ Хотела дождаться тебя, ─ голос Сыльги звучал куда увереннее, чем она себя чувствовала на самом деле. Задержись Айрин ещё на несколько минут ─ и она бы уже сгрызла ногти.  
Айрин поблагодарила её улыбкой, и бабочки в животе Сыльги неистово запорхали.  
─ Тогда пошли домой. ─ Она нагнулась, видимо, чтобы взять Сыльги за руку, но та отступила назад.  
О, нет, этот взгляд на лице Айрин. Сыльги едва не охватила паника, и она, заикаясь, поспешно ответила:  
─ Я… просто подумала, не хочешь ли ты выпить со мной кофе?  
Айрин всё ещё была в замешательстве, но во взгляде обиды больше не было, и Сыльги мысленно вздохнула с облегчением. Она сделала шаг вперед, а затем ещё один, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние, и дрожащей рукой взяла тёплую и мягкую руку Айрин. Наконец-то она сделала это. Бабочки в животе замерли на мгновение.  
─ Только мы, ─ мягко добавила она, несмотря на то, что какая-то часть её хотела прыгать от победы, а затем найти Джой и помахать перед ее глупым лицом их сплетенными руками. Но больше всего ей хотелось держать Айрин за руку.  
И Айрин, Айрин, королева скиншипа, которая повисала на мемберах, как очень красивое пальто, покраснела на этот жест.  
Бабочки вернулись и упорхнули в грудную клетку.  
─ Я только за, ─ ответ Айрин был столь же мягок.  
Сыльги широко улыбнулась и сжала её руку.  
И больше не собиралась отпускать.


End file.
